owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Collins
Early Life A born to be Irishman. Michael was born in the United States in Liberty City, Staunton Island, with a family of |birth = 1st January 1971|death = |hidep = 1|race = Caucasian|gender =Male |height = 5'9"|hair = Dark Brown|eyes = Brown|skin = White|hidec = 1|family = James Collins (father) Patrica Collins (mother)|affiliation = Kaufman Taxis 1990-1999|hideg = 1|businesses = Alleged Criminal|vehicles = }} six. His mother and father (James and Patrica Collins) died in a car accident in the late 80's. Michael was the oldest in his family and had to rear his siblings. A few years after his parent's death, Michael was starting to have money problems, and couldn't keep up the payments for the family home. He tried everywhere;the bank, loan sharks. But the required amount was just too much. At the age of twenty, Michael decided that he needed a clean break. He moved to Vice City hoping he would hit it big. Fresh off the boat Michael was in a land of opportunity and began to work for a local taxi company... Kaufman's Taxis. After finding out he was applicable for the job Michael began to explore the city. He came across a bright white building alongside the beach, looking across the glittering water. He looked up with a placard saying "Ocean View." It was literally a hotel viewing over the ocean. Walking in, the staff invited him to the best room possible for a fresh guy from Liberty City. With five hundred bucks on him, he couldn't buy the world. But he sure could buy a nice hotel room! (Visit the hotel Michael was staying in: http://i.imgur.com/QGuKfsh.jpg) At the age of 22 Michael had racked up enough money to buy his own little apartment in Ocean Heights (Visit Michael's Apartment block: http://i.imgur.com/CQXHvTU.jpg) owned his on taxi firm and had enough money to supply poor people to live high for twelve months of the year. By the age of twenty-six, Michael was doing everything he possibly could to earn money. Gambling, laundering money, selling&taking drugs. In an interview in 1999, Michael was asked what drugs he takes, he answered "I take Quaaludes for my back, fifteen to twenty a day. I use Xanax to stay focused, ambien to sleep, pot to mellow out, cocaine to wake up and morphine because it’s awesome." He also said that "Money is a drug, the most addictive drug I've ever taken!" But don't take our word for it, because the man has never been charged nor has he confirmed that he has done any of this. Late Business A few years later, Michael had three different Federal agencies looking to indict him. They had him for fraud, drug abusing and selling, laundering money, scamming and several attempts of breaking&entering mansions on Ocean Drive. By the age he turned 29 Michael had lost his taxi firm, his luxuries such as his Porsche, yacht and his mansion. Most of his money that he laundered, was shipped to other banks, but later it then got ceased. He had to ship off to a different state and a fresh start to get away from it all... the state of San Andreas, more precisely the city of Los Santos. Michael currently resides somewhere in the city trying to work his way back up the ranks... and as far as we know, he's trying to do it legally! ((more to be filled out!)) Category:Characters